finally confessed
by kristy87
Summary: Sequel to ‘how stupid can one be’, Grissom finally makes the next step. GSR, please Read and Review : )


sequel to 'how stupid can one be?'

Summary: Fluffy….GSR….Grissom finally makes the next step.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Finally confessed**

Shift was over, and it had again been a gauntlet for both of them. Since weeks the rumors about that 'evening' and their alleged 'hot night' were passing around in the lab. The looks of their colleagues and all the other workers in the lab were haunting them, it was horrible to know what people were thinking when they looked at them. For Grissom it wasn't the fact that these rumors existed that drove him crazy, it was the fact that this things the rumors were about could have happened, if he wouldn't have been afraid of rumors.

He still sat in his office, he hadn't had the nerve to run into Ecklie or Catherine at the moment. It hadn't been a week ago when Ecklie had told him that, if these rumors would be proven right, Sara would be transferred to another shift. This ate him up…he wanted Sara to be on his shift, he couldn't be with her out of work, if he couldn't be with her at work too…this would drive him crazy. He knew Ecklie couldn't prove anything but that he had touched her cheek. But when Ecklie wanted something to happen it happened…no matter what the real evidence says.

"Hey…you okay?"

Her voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He looked up, stunned by the way she looked.

Her hair was pinned up, she wore a black skirt and a black top, that was only held by a few laces. In addition to this she wore black high heel sandals. "You…you look….nice." _You liar! She looks stunning, mind blowing…incredible hot…hell where is she going! Does she have a date! _His blood began to boil.

"Thanks.", she smiled brightly. "This is normally not my style….actually I feel totally awkward wearing this stuff…but…it's my best friends bachelorette party…and I am her maid of honor…I couldn't take the night off because I wouldn't let you alone with only Greg…so I promised her to come around at least for the last few hours."

_Thank God! She is not going to date some guy! _"Have fun."

"We will…we ordered her two strippers.", she said grinning.

He swallowed hard. _Great, two hot looking guys that are going to dance almost naked around the woman I want! Damn it Grissom…you are responsible for this…you could have get her…she could be yours!_

"But you didn't answer my question…are you okay?", she walked over to him and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. She looked concerned.

"Sure."

"How come I don't believe you?"

He sighed. "Sara…this is neither the time nor the place to talk about this."

"So…we can change the place…but…tell me when is the right time? Never, right?"

"Sara…I…I am not good with stuff like this."

"The rumors?"

"Part of it…yes…but…it's not all about the rumors."

She sighed, never taking her brown eyes off of him. The loving expression in her eyes was melting away the wall of ice he had built up around his heart. "Grissom…what's wrong? Has it something to do with me? Did _I _do something wrong? I mean…since that night you treat me like …like I don't exist…are you _angry_? Are you mad? I mean…if I did something wrong then _please_ tell me…I…I only know that I can't go on like this Grissom."

_Oh my God, she thinks it's her fault…how could I make her feel like this? She feels bad because of me…I don't want her to feel bad. She shouldn't feel bad…she should be happy, she…hell I have to talk to her. I have to stop doing this to her. I hurt her, I don't want to! I love her more than anything else, but I never stop hurting her…this isn't fair, she deserves it to be loved and happy…and why to hell do I still give a damn about these rumors…they are already there…I have nothing to loose! The only thing I can loose is her, and that will only happen if I am not telling her what I feel…she has to know…we can't go on like this_. He swallowed hard. "Sara…Sara…you're …right…I mean…we both shouldn't go on like this.", his heart began to beat faster. It was hard to stay calmed, he couldn't control his breathing anymore. "We have to talk…but not here."

A soft smile flashed over her lips. "Okay…let's go."

"What about that bachelorette party?"

"Actually….I don't care about that now.", she said with a bright smile on her lips.

He stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand into his and dragged her up. She stood close to him, her breasts striped his chest when she finally stood. He felt his heart jumping, butterflies in his stomach let his feet almost leave the ground.

They looked deep into each others eyes. They stood like this for a couple of moments. He caressed her hand with his thumb. He could feel her breath on his skin, he could feel how fast her heart was beating. Hell, she is as nervous as I am.

Her free hand slipped up to his cheek, softly stroking over his chest when it did so. He felt the demand to close his eyes to not loose control, but the urge to look into her eyes was stronger, he felt so close to her, closer than he had ever felt to someone before. "Sara…", he whispered softly. "…Sara I…need you."

She moved closer to him, her body pressed against his chest. Their faces close together, their lips almost met each other. He could feel her breath on his lips. He was banned by her, his eyes wandered down to her lips, her soft lips, her lips that were so close to his. When she noticed that he was looking down on her lips she smiled brightly. He grinned softly and leaned a little more forward, his hands slipping around her waist. He held her close to him, then their lips met. She twined her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His hands caressed her back and softly stroke up to her neck. They shared a passionate kiss for a couple of minutes, then she softly pulled away from him, kissing him softly on his lips trice before their lips finally loosened from each other. "I never imagined you could kiss that good.", she whispered softly.

A smile flashed over his lips. He had never imagined he could kiss her…he had never imagined he could hold her in his arms like this. He had never imagined he would feel so good while doing so, he had never imagined that it felt so right. He softly caressed her cheek and kissed her again. This time the kiss was even more passionate, he pressed her against his desk, some of the files on top of the mounts of paperwork fell down to the ground, he didn't care. She was all he could think about at the moment.

Suddenly she pulled away "Oh My God…aaaaah….oh my god…" her face was full of pain, she grabbed for his arm.

"What…Sara what's up?", Grissom panicked, had he hurt her? What was wrong with her? "Sara…Sara Angel say something!"

Tears of pain ran down her cheeks, her hand was still clinging on to Grissom when she sank down to the ground.

"Sara…Sara say something."

"It's okay…it's just…just a muscle cramp…but hell …", she grimaced. Grissom kneeled next to her. She was breathing fast, she now lay on her stomach, tears still running down her face.

"Sara…it's not okay, I'll bring you to a doctor!", he was worried.

"No…no Grissom…everything will be okay…it only takes a while…I…it's not the first time I have this."

"Where does it hurt."

"My back…"

He laid his hands on her shoulders. "Where exactly?"

"Lower."

Grissom's hands slipped down to her bottom. "Here?"

"Nope…higher."

"Here?"

"Yes.", her voice was full of pain.

He kneeled over her and began to massage the point where she had told him the pain came from.

"Oh my God…that's good!", she moaned softly. "Don't stop that!….Oh god…this is so good."

Grissom laughed softly.

"Oh…that is so good…", she moaned louder. "Don't dare to stop."

"Is it getting better?"

"Yes…but don't stop…please don't stop…that's soooo good! Oh…so good!"

He kept on massaging her back for about five minutes. Then he leaned over her. "Okay now?"

She nodded softly. "God Grissom…where did you learn to massage that good?"

"You don't really want to know…believe me."

She laughed softly and turned around, now lying on her back, Grissom was still leaning over her. He felt how parts of his body got more and more filled with blood. He swallowed hard. They were at work, if he'd loose control now…he didn't even want to think about the consequences. But there was nothing to say against a little kiss…so he leaned forward and kissed her softly. In the moment the kiss grew more passionate his office door suddenly flew open.

Grissom jumped up, helping Sara to stand up. He swallowed hard, staring at Ecklie, who was shocked himself.

"She…she had a muscle cramp and I…"

"…he helped me to…"

"…I don't want to hear that…the sounds that were hearable all over the lab are enough…you two can be glad you're off the clock! Otherwise I'd fire you right now!"

"I just gave her a massage…"

"…God Grissom I don't even want that picture in my head!", Ecklie grimaced.

"Not such a massage!", Sara tried to save what was still there to save.

"Sidle you'll be transferred to swing shift.", Ecklie said cold.

"What? Why!"

"You have an affair with your supervisor…understandable that he refused to fire you."

"I am not sleeping my way up if you think that."

"I never said something like this…"

"…Conrad, she can still be on my shift, there are no rules that say that…"

"…I make the rules…I don't forbid you to go on with what you were doing when I came in, but could you please do this somewhere else…I mean…hotels aren't that expensive."

Sara couldn't help, she laughed softly. Grissom laid his arms around her shoulders. "You know what…I hate to admit this…but he's right…what do you think about going somewhere else?", Grissom said grinning.

A smile flashed over her face.

Ecklie rolled his eyes and left them alone.

Grissom kissed her softly.

"I don't want to work for Catherine.", Sara said sounding sad.

Grissom softly caressed her stomach. "Hey…at least he didn't transfer you to the dayshift…we wouldn't have any chances to spend time together then."

"You want to spend time together with me?"

"Yes…I want to spend all my free time with you…and I think we should start right now with doing so…dinner?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes."

"A date?"

A smile flashed over his lips. "Yes."

"Wow.", she said softly and kissed him. "Then let's go."

She dragged him out of his office.

"You see...this is what happens when I loose control.", he whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

Uhm…okay…this may be OOC….okay _it is _OOC….but hey, that's where the fun is : ) 

And who said that people can't change is wrong….so….we should never stop dreaming : )

I want to thank everybody who reviews my stories! Thank you so much guys! Your reviews always make my day : )

And I want to thank that horrible muscle cramp I had last night…because this gave me that idea : P


End file.
